


Sweet nothings

by canadino



Series: ABO Verse - Altered Rules [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: The one about sweet talk.





	Sweet nothings

“Don’t you think it’s amazing the things that we can come up with as a society?” Midorima is used to Akashi thinking out loud like this. He opens his eyes. Akashi likes lying around until late into the night, when he stays over and they don’t need to be in the office until later. They don’t usually spend a lot of time together when it’s light out, Akashi with his role and responsibilities and Midorima with his - so Akashi draws out the day as long as he can. He’s leaning forward on his shoulders, reading a boutique magazine that a man of his stature doesn’t mind paying the subscription for. “Just a few decades ago, people really believed in things like fated mates...before science really understood the heat cycle and genetic makeups.”

Midorima stares up at the ceiling. “It was a more dangerous time for Omegas back then too.”

Akashi hums in agreement. “Can you imagine? The thought of being physically bound to someone for the rest of your life. How unrealistic. Just a way to manipulate Omegas into abstaining and isolating themselves until the ‘perfect one’ comes along...aren’t we restricted enough?” Midorima only has to turn his head slightly to see Akashi’s profile, lit gently by the bedside lamp. If the lamp were closer, and thus more disruptive to Midorima’s attempts to sleep, Akashi might curl up at his side and wake up with his face on a page and Midorima’s arm on pins and needles. Akashi feels his gaze and turns, the shadows on his face unable to hide the way he smiles, amused at the article he’s reading about the dying fated mate phenomenon. 

“If fated mates were real,” Midorima says, “do you think we would be a fated pair?”

“What’s the purpose of entertaining thoughts like that? They don’t exist. Humans are intrinsically afraid of being alone, so it’s natural to think up ways to tie others to one another. Apparently, before the second gender manifested, there was a time when people believed in things like soulmates.”

Midorima closes his eyes again. “Always practical.” Never romantic, he thinks. He’s expected that sort of response, though. Akashi is always neatly tied together, painting a striking picture in public and never bothering to entertain frivolous conversation, though he will engage in small talk at his own discretion. He hears Akashi flip a page, quietly. 

“I would want to be with you, even without the second gender.” Midorima opens his eyes and Akashi is watching him. “If we went back as a species and pheromones were just an animal thing; I think I’d want to be with you, even without your body telling me I should. And you, who could have anyone you wanted, wouldn’t even give me a second look beyond a superior, without my body drawing you to me--”

Midorima reaches over and pulls Akashi into him; Akashi laughs at the gesture. “Enough,” Midorima says. “You’re just saying that to get back at me.” They’ve been together long enough for Akashi to read between the lines. The magazine crumples on the pillow and Akashi pushes it off the bed. He reaches over to switch off the light and returns back to Midorima’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually thought about these two having this conversation (about fated pairs) since my universe doesn't have them as an actual thing. Midorima definitely is a romantic; he's the type to think about the best case scenarios and plan out his day so he'd definitely follow a script when pursuing someone. But I don't think Akashi is so rigid that he wouldn't allow himself to be corny once in a while! At some point I should just marry them in-verse and introduce a pet or maybe a child.


End file.
